Confessions d'ascenseur
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Jerome Clarke était décidément plein de mystères et imprévisible.


Disclaimer : House of Anubis appartient à Hans Bourlon et à Gert Verhulst.

Résumé : Jerome Clarke était décidément plein de mystères et imprévisible.

Note de l'auteur : Cette vignette est une réponse au défi n°11 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions » sur le thème de l'inattendu. Les conditions imposées étaient : Cent mots minimum, deux personnages minimum dans un ascenseur, une action inattendue.

 **Confessions d'ascenseur**

Se retrouver seul avec Mara Jaffray dans un ascenseur après une dispute, Jerome Clarke s'en serait bien passé. Non pas qu'il ne regrettait pas la situation entre eux, car il la regrettait, mais il ne regrettait nullement ses mots.

Jerome Clarke était un manipulateur, un comploteur, un brin menteur sur les bords, mais la façon dont le petit-ami de Mara la traitait le rendait fou.

Oh, Mick n'était pas violent, mais Mara, c'était plus sa bonne copine, celle qui le chronométrait et qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Le simple fait qu'elle avait prouvé qu'elle s'y connaissait mieux en sport que lui, le sportif de service, l'avait mené à la traiter de tricheuse devant tout le monde. Il connaissait tellement bien sa petite-amie qu'il ignorait que ses parents étaient athlètes de haut niveau. Les sentiments de Mara envers Mick étaient clairs. Si Mick en avait, il les dissimulait bien.

Et au-delà de ce couple auquel il ne comprenait rien tellement ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre, avec une alchimie inexistante, au-delà du gâchis de femme que cela créait avec Mara, Jerome admettait, avec aigreur, qu'il était jaloux.

Hormis Alfie, il avait peu de personnes qui s'intéressaient vraiment à lui.

Ah, cette sacro-sainte attention qu'il n'a jamais eu de son père absent, de sa mère qui l'avait lourdé dans un pensionnat dès l'âge de 5 ans, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la rechercher !

Et Mara semblait le comprendre.

Le comprendre vraiment.

Le comprendre à un niveau que même Alfie n'atteignait pas.

L'absence de Mick avait été du pain béni...

Et à son retour, malgré le fait qu'elle disait être son amie, Mara l'avait laissé et s'était jetée dans les bras du revenant, le laissant derrière, avec l'âcre sensation d'avoir été un bouche-trou, même involontaire.

\- Ton petit-ami est obtus, il se sert de toi, il te marche dessus mais apparemment, tu aimes bien être un paillasson insipide !

C'était méchant, c'était blessant, surtout voyant tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour conquérir Mick dès qu'elle avait entendu qu'il la trouvait un peu trop banale, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Encore une preuve à charge contre l'autre idiot, tiens. Mara était bien mieux au naturel.

Aimait-il Mara ?

Jerome n'en savait rien et ça n'avait pas d'importance dans le fond. Ca justifiait peut-être sa jalousie infantile, ça n'excusait pas ses mots envers Mara.

\- Mara... Tenta-t-il, la voix plus chevrotante qu'il aurait aimé

Elle l'ignora.

\- Le silence, hein. Je l'ai mérité, après tout. Ecoute. Je ne regrette pas un seul des mots que j'ai dit à propos de Mick.

Il sentait ses yeux sur lui, des yeux revolvers. Cela faisait mal.

\- Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que tu étais insipide et de t'avoir comparée à un paillasson. C'était méchant. Je le reconnais. Tu n'as rien d'insipide, Mara. Je le pense vraiment. Libre à toi de me croire ou non. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je regrette cette partie-là de notre... Joute verbale.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Jerome Clarke s'excuse ? C'est une première.

Elle lisait la sincérité dans son regard. Elle soupira.

\- Je te pardonne. Pour cette partie-là en tout cas. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi mon couple t'obsède tant.

\- Si je t'explique, on va de nouveau de disputer.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire qu'on a rien en commun et que ça ne marchera pas. Patricia me l'a dit.

\- Je savais bien que j'avais une bonne raison de l'apprécier.

\- Jerome !

Il leva les mains avec un sourire.

-Tu vois, je suis incapable d'en parler sans te faire enrager.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, il la laissa passer avant de la suivre.

\- Mara ?

\- Oui ?

Elle se retourna pour se faire voler un baiser aussi léger que rapide.

\- Que ?!

\- En espérant te faire oublier le sportif ! Dit-il en riant avant de s'enfuir rapidement

\- Jerome ! S'exaspéra Mara

Décidément, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps, elle connaissait trop bien le personnage. Mais si elle n'avait pas eu les joues aussi rouges, si elle n'avait pas été aussi embarrassée, elle aurait juré que cette étreinte, aussi fugace fut-elle, lui avait plu et la troublait plus que n'importe quel geste romantique de celui à qui elle avait confié son cœur.

 **FIN**


End file.
